


Demons

by YaoiQueen



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Psycho Izaya, mizaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen/pseuds/YaoiQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya Orihara has an evil side that's raging to come out. Mikado is determined to help, even is it means risking his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

        Mikado's P.O.V.  
          
        "Hey, do you guys know what's wrong with Izaya?" I asked Kida and Anri as we sat on the rooftop during lunch. Kida finished chewing his sandwich, then asked, "What do you mean? Why does it matter?"  
  
        I shrugged and looked at my lap. "I don't know, just wondering. He's been acting different lately."  
          
        I wouldn't tell them this, but me and Izaya are together. That's why I'm so worried. He's been very distant lately and that's not like him at all.  
          
        "How would you know, Mikado?" Kida asked curiously. "Oh, you know!" I tried to think of a lie. "He hasn't bothered us in a while!" Perfect.  
          
        "Isn't that a good thing? One less person to worry about." Kida took another bite from his food. He then stopped chewing and looked at me. "Besides, I told you to stay away from him. Are you?"  
          
        I nodded. "Good. That man's weird." He said, and continued to eat his food.  
          
        -Skip To Later-  
          
        I walked into Izaya's apartment after school. "Izaya! I'm here!" I said, leaving my backpack by the door.  
          
        I walked into the living room and found him sitting on the couch. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His chin rested on his hand that surrounded his fist.  
          
        "Izaya? You Ok?" I slowly walked toward him, but he stopped me. "Don't get too close." He said, holding out his hand. I stopped.  
          
        "What's wrong with you? You've been acting different lately. Very distant." Izaya sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry." "You're usually very hyper and happy, now you'll barely hug me. Of course I'm going to worry."  
          
        "I said I'm fine!" He stood up and glided his hand across my cheek. I cried out and quickly grabbed it. I looked at him, still holding my cheek, eyes wide. "Y-You hit me!"  
          
        An evil, cold smirk appeared on his lips. "I did, didn't I?" He swooped his hand out and locked it around my hair. I screamed and scratched at his hand. Tears sprinted to my eyes. "Let me go!" "Alright."  
          
        He released my hair, but kicked my feet. I yelped as I hit the floor and he was on me in a heartbeat with his switchblade out. My eyes widened more. "No! Izaya, please, don't! This isn't you!" I struggled.  
          
        He cut my shirt until skin was exposed. He placed the knife on to my chest. He still had his smirk on his face.  
          
        My eyes now held fear in them. He slowly pressed down on the knife, causing a shriek to escape my throat. I could feel blood dribble down my stomach and he brought the knife up, licking off the blood.  
          
        "Mm, tasty." He leaned down and licked the rest of the blood. Tears were pouring down my cheek.  
          
        "Izaya, p-please stop this! This isn't you! The real you wouldn't hurt me! I know he's in there, he has to be!" He sat up and we latched gazes. I stared deep into his brown eyes with my light blue ones, surrounded by red.  
          
        His eyes widened as he dropped the knife. "O-Oh my god! Mika-Chan, I'm so sorry!" He climbed off of me and brought me to his chest. I smiled, despite the pain. "It's Ok, I still love you." I said, and hugged him back.


End file.
